The madness of Seto Kaiba
by WhiteXTrainer00
Summary: Ever since the new student Seto Kaiba came to Domino High, every girl every now and then from the school had disappeared. Now it is up to Hikari Sennen to solve this mystery, can she do it, or will she disappear like the others. Slight crossover of fullmetal alchemist. parody of vocaloid, madness of the duke venomania. (however you say it)
1. prologue

**Hey people, Ok i know I haven't uploaded anything for like ever. Sorry about that. I kinda lost interest in completing "the gifted". Any way I've this new story. Check it out.**

**I do not own yugioh or any other anime characters or OC's listed in the story.**

**Prologue**

_Here lies __**his**__ domain. This mansion holds many secrets of the past. Little ones, listen closely as I tell you of a tale that might leave you shivers of fear. You may think it's just a story. However, I fear you are mistaken. This tale is indeed true. This the true story of one man with a devil. _

**Yeah really short but the upcoming one would be longer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people, what's up. So, here's the first chapter. Enjoy.**

**For all those who like fullmetal alchemist, be sure to look out for the characters I might put in.**

**I don't own yugioh or any other anime or any OCs listed in this, except for one.**

**Chapter 1**

"Did you hear," a student said, "Another girl has disappeared last night".

"No way" another gasped.

"Yeah."

Ever since the new guy, Seto Kaiba had arrived, all the girls seem to fall for him and suddenly disappeared. This had been happening for a month now and it's crazy for the school. All the parents of the disappeared girls were in deep concern. Police, investigators, heck even the whole entire city of Domino were finding answer. Which includes one interested senior, Hikari Sennen. Ever since the event, this 18 year old high school student have been investigating this mystery. Unfortunately, she has no clues that will lead her to the suspect. Hikari walked to her class in deep thought. She didn't realize a hand had landed on her shoulders. She let out a gasp and turned around.

"Hey there" her boyfriend, Mahad smiled, his purple eyes glistened .

"Mahad, you startled me" Hikari breathed.

Mahad laughed giving Hikari a small kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, didn't mean to"

Hikari smiled, "It's fine. Come on we'll be late for class"

The two walked together to class.

After class, Hikari walked to lunch when she saw Seto Kaiba approaching her.

_So that's the new guy that started all this business. I better keep my guard up, he was rumored to attract every girl in this school. Perhaps he could be behind this. _Hikari thought.

"Hello there gorgeous" Seto said with low baritone voice which sounded like the wind blowing and moaning.

"Hello, you must be the new student, Seto Kaiba" Hikari said calmly.

"Isn't it obvious. By the way, what is a beautiful girl like you doing alone in the halls." Kaiba asked.

"Just meeting a friend for lunch" Hikari replied.

"Perhaps I could accompany you" Kaiba said flirtingly waggling his brows.

_What the heck is he thinking to flirt with me like that. For Ra's sake that guys crazy._

"Um, no thank you, I can walk on my own" Hikari said.

Hikari hurried past Seto before he spoke, but the guy was quick and he grabbed her wrist pinning her to the wall. Hikari gasped as her back impacted the wall. _Wha-what the heck is he doing. _She thought. Seto traced his hand on Hikari's tan arm. His cold skin tickled her. Hikari shivered as cold sweat trickled down her face. She yelped as she felt Seto's hand move up to her neck. _Gross, Gross, Gross. Ack, Ack, Ack. This guy is totally on my list of freaks. Ewwww, ewwwww, ewww._ She grit her teeth.

"Why leave so quickly, you haven't introduced yourself." Kaiba whispered into her ear. His breathe on her neck.

"Why should I tell you" Hikari hissed.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself" Kaiba said his voice low and baritone.

"I am polite, but not to freaks like you" with her free arm she grabbed Kaiba's wrist before he could touch her any further and kicked his stomach with her leg. Seto grunted as he fell on his bottom. Hikari dusted herself and ran as fast as she could, away from Seto.

"Next time I see this guy, I would gag him and make regret he would ever do that to me or anyone" she hissed.

**That's the end**


End file.
